


Camp Coffee Shop

by Annoyingasshole24



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Heroes of Olympus, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoyingasshole24/pseuds/Annoyingasshole24
Summary: Basically a coffee shop au with a twist. Told from a first person pov of the characters in the fic, switching each chapter. I like the idea that they keep their powers, so that’s what I did.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	Camp Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I’m not good with summaries

Why did Piper, Leo, and Jason have to take their break now?  
I can’t deal with hot guys on my own!

You’re probably confused, let me back up here.  
Hi, my name’s Annabeth Chase, manager of Half Blood Coffee.  
I’ve also the owner, but more on that later.  
I work here with my best friends Piper, Jason, and Leo.  
Before you ask, I’m not with any of them. Piper and Jason are dating and Leo is convinced he’s gonna be forever alone.  
But that’s besides the point.

We’ve worked here for 5 years now, ever since we were 12. More on that later.  
Back to the story.

I was just working, minding my own business, trying to ignore Leo’s string of incoherent cussing floating from the back(Seriously Leo, crap fucking shit bullfuck shit isn’t in an actual sentence, so stop saying it!) as he worked on his little project thing (he’s always working on something) when I heard someone walk in.  
“Welcome to Half Blood Coffee,” I said, turning around, “We hope you’re having a marvelous day, how can I help y...”  
I trailed off when I saw who had just walked through the door.  
Holy Hades he’s hot!  
The boy walking in had messy black hair and deep sea green eyes. He was with a tall boy with a buzz cut and a shorter dark skinned girl. The boy had his arm around the girls shoulders. They were a cute couple.  
“Can we get a black coffee and two hot cocoas please?” The hot boy asked.  
“How dare you assume our drinks, Percy!” The girl said with fake offense.  
Percy stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to me. “Give her extra marshmallows if you have those.”  
The girl gasped again.  
“Hazel, you’ve literally ordered the same thing for the past 5 years.”  
“So have you.”  
“At least mine’s actually coffee.”  
Hazel looked mad for a second for the tall boy kissed her on the head. She smiled and blushed.  
“Thank you, Frank, for keeping her under control.”  
“My pleasure.” Frank said.  
“Alright, well, I’ll go get Leo to make you those hot chocolates.” I said. “He’s a master at making hot cocoa, I don’t know how he does it.”  
“Practice, my dear Annie!” Leo yelled from the back room.  
“Stop calling me Annie.” I called back.  
Percy laughed.  
Gods, he’s got a gorgeous laugh!  
Leo popped his head out. “Annnnnie?” I turned around to face him.  
“What did I just say?”  
He ignored the question. “Do you know what-” He said an equation so fast that I barely registered what he said.  
“I think it’s 418.”  
“Great.” He said, picking up the coffee I had left out for him when I heard him cussing. He always cussed whenever he’s confused by something, usually some sort of equation that I can barely solve as well (how he comes up with these I have no idea.) “I need to restart my whole fu-”  
“Leo!” I nodded to Percy.  
“Sorry Annabeth, my whole fricking project. I don’t even know why we have that dumb no cussing around customers rule.”  
“Because some people aren’t as cool with you spewing out cuss words as I am.”  
“Right. I’ll leave you with this guy. Percy, was it?” He smirked at me annoyingly.  
“Just go.”  
“K, Annnnnnnnnnie.”  
He ducked his head back in.  
I turned back to Percy, rolling my eyes.  
“So, is that for here or to go?”  
“Here.” he said, an amused smile stretched over his face. “He seems fun.”  
“He was at first, but now he’s a bit annoying. Don’t tell him that though.”  
He laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”  
A short silence played out.  
“So,” Hazel interrupted, “If you two are done flirting, can we sit down?”  
Percy’s face flushed a bright red, which made me laugh.  
“I’ll have Leo bring the coffee and hot cocoas to you right away.”  
“K.”  
They walked off towards an empty table, Hazel and Frank teasing him as they went. He looked back at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back. Gods he’s gorgeous.


End file.
